


Furihata the Oracle

by Miyucchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyucchi/pseuds/Miyucchi
Summary: Furihata is a simple 15 year old with an average life in Tokyo, Japan. After a strange dream that occurred the previous night he has a strange encounter with two males by the name of Kagami and Kuroko. This leads him towards camp-half blood where he discovers his future as not only a son of Apollo, but as the new oracle as well. Joining the strange blue haired male and a hotheaded redhead, he embarks on a journey to save Mt. Olympus from chaos as the Titans slowly, but surely awaken.





	Furihata the Oracle

_ “Sei!” A tiny brunette shouted terrified as they ran towards an almost equally as tiny redhead. _

 

_ The tiny redhead, or ‘Sei’ turned around and started running towards them as well. “Kouki!” They shouted back, worried for their friend. _

 

_ They both collided and hugged each other the redhead holding the smaller, trembling brunnette in his arms.  _

 

_ “What are you doing here so late Kouki?” They questioned. Once they noticed the state of their friend they tightened the hug, frightened. _

 

_ “What happened to your mother Kouki?” The redhead asked his partner worriedly. _

 

_ The small child let out a sob, “I d-d-don’t know Sei! S-s-someone was in our house,” he choked out, “s-she told me to run towards you as fast as I could as soon as she let them in.” he sobbed. “I c-c-couldn’t do anything else.” _

 

_ ‘Sei’ glanced at Kouki worriedly and let him go, choosing to take ahold of his hand instead. “We need to run to my house quickly then.” He told the panicked brunette. _

 

_ Kouki nodded, sniffing and gripping his hand tighter, “alright Sei.” _

 

_ The redhead nodded back at him before taking off running, the brunette close behind him. They both ran past the park in which they would both usually meet to play and past their usual elementary school. Just as ‘Sei’s’ house stood in view they were both suddenly stopped by what looked to be an odd looking adult. _

 

_ “What are you kids doing up so late,” they cooed sickly. _

 

_ Kouki shivered, and hid behind ‘Sei’ clearly frightened. “S-Sei what if they’re friends w-w-with the person mother was scared of,” he whispered. _

 

_ The redhead glanced back at Kouki and placed themselves in front of the smaller brunette. “What do you want?” He questioned, rudely. _

 

_ “Now now is that anyway to speak to your elders.” The stranger tutted letting a sick smirk spread across his face. He slowly started walking closer to them as the two children started backing away. _

 

_ ‘Sei’ gulped and turned to look at Kouki. “Kouki,” he softly whispered, “when I say go I want you to run as fast as you can.” He calmly stated picking up a nearby twig. _

 

_ “I-I c-can’t Sei.” The brunette sobbed out, tightening his hold on his friend. _

_ The redhead took ahold of the brunette's hand that was gripping his shirt tightly and he gently picked it up. “You have to okay? Promise me…...Kouki.” He said softly, letting go of his hand. _

 

_ Kouki sobbed harder, his small body shaking with the force of his sobs, “a-alright Sei.” he whispered. _

 

_ ‘Sei’ nodded and slowly walked towards the stranger, leaving his friend behind. _

 

_ “What’s this,” the stranger said smirking. “Do you seriously think you can fend me off with a small thing like that.” he cooed, laughing. _

 

_ ‘Sei’s’ eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. _

 

_ The strangers smirk widened and he glanced back, making eye contact with Kouki. “Are you seriously going to let your friend here do all the work.” he tutted. “Maybe I should take him instead,” he said laughing as the brunette let out a sob. _

 

_ “D-d-don’t take Sei.” The brunette whimpered. _

 

_ “RUN KOUKI!” The redhead suddenly shouted as he hit the stranger's back as hard as he could with the stick in his grasp. _

 

_ The brunette let out a gasp and tried running as fast as he could through the narrow pathway only to trip. _

 

_ “I-I-I can't Sei,” he shouted back sobbing, “I-It hurts.” _

 

_ The stranger cursed and quickly kicked ‘Sei’. “Oii brat who do you think you are,” he sneered kicking the twig out of his grasp. Placing his foot on top of the small redheads wrist he smiled twistedly at the brunnettes direction. _

 

_ “You know,” he started conversationally, “my orders were to kill your mother and take you back as proof,” he stated smirking. “However…..I’m sure they won’t mind if I take him instead.” He sneered, applying pressure onto the kid’s wrist, making him let out a pained cry. _

 

_ “D-don't take Sei…” Kouki cried, he tried to stand up only to also let out a pained whimper as he applied pressure on his ankle. _

 

_ The stranger let out a cold laugh, “I think I will…...no one lays a hand on me and gets away with it after all…….especially not pathetic brats like him.” _

 

_ He gave a swift kick onto the redheads stomach and smirked as he noticed the redhead had passed out from what he considered to be a small kick. He picked the redhead up and walked away from the small brunette. _

 

_ “D-don’t take Sei.” The brunette shouted once more, helplessly from his place on the ground. Tears of frustration dripped down his cheek, and he let out a miserable sob as he once again fell into a helpless heap on the floor as he tried to stand up. _

 

_ “Sei!” He shouted, trying to get the redhead to react. _

 

_ Nothing. _

 

_ As the stranger walked further and further away he once more tried to stand up and run towards them, however he couldn’t, the pain in his ankle being too much for a small child to bare. _

 

_ “Sei!” He shouted helplessly, once he noticed the stranger was nowhere in sight. _

 

“SEI!” A brunette shouted, as their alarm clock rang, a hand stretched out in front of him. They opened their eyes and placed said hand down awkwardly. They let out a shaky breath, frightened by the strange dream they had just had, and wiped a stray tear they felt dripping down one cheek

 

_ ‘T-that was intense.’ _ They thought, blinking rapidly. They stayed there, gazing silently at the wall for a bit more before a sudden call startled them.

 

“FURIHATA KOUKI TIME TO GET UP.” They’re father called out loudly.

 

Furihata flinched and broke away from his daze, he turned to look at his alarm clock, and his eyes widened in shock once he noticed the time.

 

_ ‘EEH?! Is it really this late already?!’  _ The brunette quickly changed into his uniform. He gave his hair a once over, picked up his backpack, and exited his bedroom. He quickly ran down the stairs and hurriedly greeted his dad,

 

“Good morning dad…..I really need to get going now I don’t have time for breakfast.” He stated, putting on his shoes.

 

His dad nodded in understandment and took a sip of his coffee. “Good luck at school today then Kouki.”

 

Furihata quickly thanked him before exiting the house.

 

_ ‘What a strange dream to have.’ _ He thought running to school.  _ ‘I never even remember what I dream about….Why do I remember that one so vividly.’ _

 

Furihata brightened as he neared his school, and he quickly ran towards the entrance barely managing to pass by just as they started to close. They ran towards their classroom and briskly walked in. He looked around and smiled once he noticed his two friends sitting in the back row.

 

“Kawahara-kun, Fukuda-kun!” He called out brightly, walking towards them. “What’s up?” he greeted.

 

They both turned to look at him and grinned.

 

“Hey Furihata.” Kawahara greeted.

 

“Did you oversleep again?” Fukuda teased, smirking.

 

Furihata laughed sheepishly, he took a seat in front of Fukuda and placed his backpack on the ground next to him. “I did,” he admitted, “but in my defense I probably had the strangest dream I’ve ever remembered having last night.”

 

They both looked at him curiously.

 

“Do tell Furi!” Fukuda exclaimed, excited.

 

“Was it about a girl Furi?” Kawahara teased, wriggling his eyebrows.

 

Furihata took a deep breath and was about to retell his dream when their teacher walked in. Furihata flinched and quickly faced forwards. “I’ll tell you all later.” He whispered quickly.

 

“You’re no fun.” Fukuda grouched, but turned to face their teacher as well. Once the lunch bell rang they quickly piled up all over him, their at hand lunches. 

 

“Tell..Us.Now.” Fukuda exclaimed impatiently sitting back down.

 

Furihata nervously licked his lips before explaining to them the events which had occurred in his dreams.

 

“The weird thing is,” he ended, “I don’t even remember knowing anyone named Sei from my childhood,” the brunette confessed.

 

Fukuda frowned and looked at the ground thoughtfully, taking a bite of his sandwich while at it.

 

Kawahara frowned as well. “I don’t know what to tell you honestly Furi.” He confessed helpless. “I’ve never had a dream that…..serious? Before.”

 

Furihata nodded, understanding. “I didn’t really expect you two to have any helpful suggestions for me anyways.” He said teasingly. He ignored Fukuda’s protests and took a bite out of his sandwich as well.

 

“I'm just grateful you both took the time to listen to me.” He said, taking a sip of his milk.

 

Fukuda turned to say something when the bell signaling lunch nearly ending rang. They hurried to finish their food before running back to their classroom, making it in the nick of time,

 

Their teacher loudly cleared their throat to interrupt all of the chatter going around the classroom.

 

“Class.” she began. “We have two new transfer students joining us today. Everyone, meet Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga.” she introduced.

 

Both of said students walked in, bowing and introducing themselves, before going on to take a seat. Furihata gulped at the tall redhead took a seat next to him. He quickly glanced beside him and flinched as he made eye contact with them, quickly turning back around.

 

_ ‘I really hope he doesn’t try talking to me. I’m way too close to fainting right now.’ _

 

Thankfully the redhead didn’t, and when the teacher called for him to stay after school he inwardly sighed grateful that the redhead wouldn’t have a chance of talking to him after school either.

 

Once the bell rang the teacher curtly told him to meet her in the supply room. He gave a quick nod, gathered all of his supplies, and now stood inside, waiting patiently for her to walk in. Once she did however all Furihata wanted was to get out. His teacher, as soon as she entered had locked the door behind her, glaring at him.

 

“You didn’t seriously think you could get away forever did you.” She told him sneering.

 

Furihata let out a startled, ’what?’, shakefully.

 

As he looked up his shaken worsen as he noticed the look of hatred in her eyes.

 

_ ‘It’s okay Kouki,’ _ he thought shakily,  _ ‘she’s just a teacher….she can’t actually hurt you.’ _

 

“I am not stupid Furihata Kouki.” She said harshly. “It was only a matter of time before I found you…...Confess your crime and you may suffer less for the great crime you have committed.”

“I-I haven’t done anything!” Furihata cried out helplessly. He flinched as the cold look in her eyes worsened. Out of nowhere, her eyes started glowing and her fingers started stretching into what looked to be talons. Large leathery wings stretched out of her back, and Furihata backed away as he noticed the sharp fangs that she now had.

 

“Do not lie Furihata Kouki,” she hissed. Just as she had lunged towards him however the door burst out open and a commanding voice shouting, “Alecto!”, quickly stopped her. She turned to look at the direction in which the voice had come from and she let out another growl. “It is non of your business spawn of Nike,” she hissed.

 

“It may not be his business, but it is mine.” Another voice coldly interrupted.

 

Furihata, who had shielded his eyes with his hands turned to look at their direction.

 

_ ‘The transfer students?! What are they doing here? Do they know this…….Thing? Wait why did Kagami call it Alecto?’ _

 

Kuroko turned to look at Furihata worriedly, before turning to look at Alecto once more. “Furihata Kouki has not stolen my father's Helm of Darkness, that I can vouch for.” Kuroko stated, eyes narrowed.

 

Furihata gaped at him, shocked.

 

Alecto hissed, “I will leave for now Kuroko, son of Hades, but your father will be informed of this.”

 

“Good Riddance.” Kagami sneered, the redhead took out his sword threateningly. And with that Alecto was gone. 

 

Once he noticed her gone Furihata slid onto the ground weakly. He watched the other two converse, quiet.

 

“You should have just let me pulverize her Kuroko.” Kagami grouched.

 

“That would have been a waste of time not to mention completely unnecessary Kagami-kun,” the bluenette countered, “not to mention a headache for father.”

 

Furihata shakily stood up, “n-not to interrupt but...who...who exactly are you,” he blurted, still shocked by the previous events.

 

They both turned to look at him, as if they had forgotten he was there at all before glancing at each other.

 

Kuroko let out a sighed that seemed to be filled with one hundred years worth of tiresome troubles and nudged Kagami. “We are what they call demigods Furihata-san.”

 

Furihata let out a shaky laugh, “you’re kidding right...I-I-I c-can’t be a d-demigod...both of my parents are human.”

 

Kagami let out a sigh, “We’ve heard that one before,” he snapped impatiently. “Listen we don’t have time to explain this, but you, Furihata Kouki are one-hundred percent demigod.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol another idea that I just decided to randomly post on the spot. I don't know if I'll continue this story to the end lol seeing as I once again wrote and posted this on a whim. :))


End file.
